Francesca Caviglia
Francesca Caviglia is a nice, friendly, caring and very loyal girl who loves her family and friends very much. She has a big passion for music. She used to work at Resto Band, her family's bar. She is the sister of Luca Caviglia, who ran the family business in Argentina before their family moved back to Italy. Her best friends are Violetta, Camila and Maxi and her boyfriend is Marco. In Season 2, during the first episodes, she falls in love with Marco. Later in the series, she, Violetta, Diego and León go to Spain to dance and sing for YouMix, and there, she and León found out about Diego and Ludmila's plan. In the last episodes, she and Marco decided to break up because of Francesca moving back to Italy, but after Violetta convinced her father to let her stay, they started dating again. But later, when Marco's ex-girlfriend from Mexico, Ana, came to visit, she kissed him and tried to make him and Francesca break up, but her plan failed and she apologized to them. Francesca said she didn't want to get back together with Marco after all that happened, but she actually did. In the last episode of Season 2, they kissed and became a couple again. Francesca is portrayed by Lodovica Comello. Personality Francesca is a nice, smart, caring, sweet, loyal girl and a very good friend. She comes from Italy and she moved to Buenos Aires because of the family business, Resto Band. There, she discovers her passion for music, joins the Studio On Beat and makes new friends and a whole new life. She loves her family and friends more than anything else in this world, and is always ready to give a helping hand. She loves her best friends Violetta, Camila, Maxi and her boyfriend, Marco. Character History 'Season 1' Part 1 At the beginning of the series, Francesca was a nice, funny and confident girl, who loves her friends and will do anything for them, but when she first met Violetta, she didn't consider her a friend. But later on, when they actually got to know each other, they became best friends and hang out all the time. Francesca is a very good friend, but the problem is that she gets jealous easily, but even then, she's a very nice person and sometimes she doesn't mean what she says. Part 2 At the end of Season 1, Francesca started to develope her feelings for Tomás and they decided that they were more than friends, even though it causes trouble with her and Violetta's friendship. She also had a crush on Broduey when he first came to the Studio, and she and Camila fought a lot because of him for a while, because they were both in love with him, but they agreed that they would never let a boy come in between their friendship again. She was also the first one to know that Naty has a crush on Maxi. 'Season 2' Part 1 At the beginning of Season 2, in the first episode, Francesca came back from Italy and she, Violetta and her friends went to the 80's party at Studio On Beat. But at the airport, she accidentally took Diego's luggage, and he took hers. Later, she got it back and then, Violetta and Diego met at the karaoke bar. Also, she and Marco sang Junto A Ti and later, they started dating. Part 2 At the end of Season 2, when she found out she doesn't have to move back to Italy, she and Marco started dating again, and everyone was happy for her. But later, Ana, Marco's ex-girlfriend from Mexico came to visit him, she kissed him and tried to make Marco and Francesca break up. But after a time, she realized that what she did was wrong and apologized, but Francesca said she couldn't date Marco anymore after all that happened, so they broke up. Later, when she, Violetta, Diego and León went to Spain, she and León found out about Ludmila and Diego's plan. Violetta heard them talking about it and she saw a video on León's phone, and she was heartbroken. In episode 80, she and Marco kissed and became a couple again after she forgave Marco, and then everyone started singing Esto No Puede Terminar at the final show. 'Season 3' Part 1 Francesca and the senior group of students of the Studio On Beat went on tour around the world. The tour was a success, which everyone is happy, but a struggle grows inside Francesca when she realize that Marco is not loving her like he used to do. Feeling sad because things get worse, Francesca started to talk with Diego about what's happening with Marco. Part 2 TBA Trivia *She made muffins for Tomas once, but the muffins were scorched before Francesca brought them. *She was very sad when Tomas rejected her. *Sometimes German confuses her with Camila. *She is Italian. *She has a big passion for music. *Her best friends are Violetta, Camila and Maxi. *She is currently dating Marco. *She wrote the songs "Junto A Ti" and "Código Amistad", and they are both about her best friends. *She's a very good singer. *Her last name was confirmed in Season 2, Episode 50. *She has sung "Nel Mio Mondo" which is the Italian version of "En Mi Mundo". *She also has sung "Ti Credo" which is the Italian version of "Te Creo". *She has sung "Vieni, Canta" which is the Italian version of "Ven y Canta", along with Luca and Federico. *Most people call her "Fran", which is her nickname as well. *She sometimes speaks Italian when she's very sad or very angry. *She has sung the acoustic versions of several songs on her guitar. *She sometimes uses old sayings when she's speaking, but she always gets them mixed up. *She speaks Italian and Spanish fluently. *She is the only Italian girl in Violetta. *She once mentioned that she has a grandmother, who lives in Rome. *She sang the jazz version of Veo Veo. *She was sad when her friends forgot about her birthday. *In Disney Channel Latin America, there's a spin-off of the series named "El V-log de Francesca" (Francesca's V-log), starring Lodovica Comello, who plays Francesca on the series. There's a total of 16 episodes. In most of the episodes, Francesca talks about everything that's happening at the Studio and at the end, she gives a piece of advice for something that is relevant to the episode. It is possible that this spin-off refers to Teddy's videos diaries (from Good Luck Charlie). *She's allergic to cats. *She's the first Violetta character that has a name starting with "F", the second being Federico. *She has a book of sayings and phrases, that's why she knows a lot of sayings and phrases, but she usually mixes the words up. *It is mentioned by Camila that the day that she did the audition, before the professors called her to present, she didn't stop crying in the restroom. *She wrote Junto a Ti and it was first seen her singing it in season 1 episode 67. *She has been dating Tomás, but they broke up in episode 74 of Season 1. *In season 1, episode 74 she mentioned that she has a aunt called Dominica. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Violetta